<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and in the dark, so sweet by Sotakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722159">and in the dark, so sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotakura/pseuds/Sotakura'>Sotakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, but with feeling!!!, kinda?? it's not addressed but the praise is there alright, this is honestly very soft we'll call it pure smut ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotakura/pseuds/Sotakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt still had trouble asking for it. Even years later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and in the dark, so sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my (not so) grand return to fic writing in almost 2! YEARS! and let me tell you, this was not exactly what I had envisioned as my first work in this fandom but sometimes ideas for pwp just punch you in the gut and I am but powerless to obey 😂 very much inspired by some wonderful threads and tweets from the witcher twitter that I wish I could find rn but THEY EXIST I SWEAR</p>
<p>again, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things when it comes to writing so please be gentle 🥺 x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt still had trouble asking for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even years later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier was good at reading him though, even if Geralt liked to pretend he was inscrutable. Like that feigned veil of stoicism still worked on his loyal bard as it did on others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Geralt wasn’t so subtle and Jaskier could sense something shifting in the air on some mornings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Geralt rose before dawn, a little earlier than usual, even for him. When his movements held just an edge of stiffness to them as he rolled up his bedroll, stomped out the remaining embers of the fire and packed up Roach’s saddlebags. When he sat a little too straight upon the saddle, his knuckles tight and pale against the reins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier never said a word of course, no matter what quip or tease he thought up along the road. He bit down hard on the tip of his tongue and strummed a mindless tune on his lute. Geralt never took well to being teased about it and Jaskier had learned very early on that a misplaced joke did nothing to help Geralt open up. It was best to keep his mouth shut tight when most nights already took a decent amount of careful coaxing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, some nights were easier, when the ale was strong and the need was stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the smallest touch and a fervent look was all it took.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier was delighted to discover that this would be one of those nights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inn was finally beginning to clear out after a well received set of Jaskier’s most jovial tunes. He bowed graciously, smiling at the drunken patrons who clapped his shoulder and dropped coins in his palms before they stumbled back out into the sleepy village. The owner thanked him for the entertainment and bid him a good night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier made his way over to shadowy figure seated at the corner table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you done brooding for the night, or would you like to sit down here for a while longer?” A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he propped himself against the splintering table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I enjoyed your set.” Geralt replied, lifting his head. His eyes were a little unfocused, his cheeks held just a touch of colour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you? I would have never guessed, I think I could feel your glare piercing right through me the whole time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt’s mouth opened, just barely, but he said nothing. Slowly, he reached out his hand and caught Jaskier’s pinky in between a thumb and forefinger. The touch felt far more significant than it had any right too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I liked it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier sighed, his smirk stretching into a smile that he knew would reveal how utterly smitten he was. Geralt very pointedly did not look him in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Jaskier said. “Alright, come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t speak another word as they crossed the inn and took the stairs up to their room. Geralt kept holding onto his finger and didn’t release him until the door was shut tight behind them and they were finally alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier placed his lute carefully to the side and removed his doublet, before kicking off his boots. When he turned, Geralt had his hands tucked behind his back and he was pressed up against the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always so tense. You know locked up muscles will do you <em>no </em>favours when you can’t swing your sword tomorrow, hm?” Jaskier sidled closer, until he was toe to toe with his witcher. He brought his hands to Geralt’s shoulders, applying the slightest pressure to his fingertips before sliding them further upwards, until his fingers brushed the ends of Geralt’s hair and his thumbs were pressed to the strong line of his jaw. Geralt’s pulse was thrumming. “Maybe you just like hearing me nag.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Jaskier,” </em>Geralt said. Pleaded. “Jaskier, I want-” His voice was rough, jagged around the edges. Jaskier watched his tongue peak out between his lips. He wanted to chase it. “<em>I want.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt’s eyes were lidded, drooping further as Jaskier pressed into him, his hands now cradling his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, my love,” Jaskier said, pressing the words into Geralt’s lips. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier let the kiss linger for a moment, a gentle thing, before pulling away and stepping backwards towards the bed. He untied the laces that bound the front of his trousers as he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt made a quiet throaty sound of protest, but followed him eagerly all the same. He watched as Jaskier pushed his trousers to the floor and kicked them away, before perching himself on the edge of the bed. The bard leaned back just slightly, holding his weight on one arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” Jaskier beckoned, widening his legs, baring himself completely. And Geralt was so <em>weak</em>. He could do nothing but fall to his knees at the sight and shuffle closer into that space made just for him. It was easy then, to finally surge forward, to press his nose into the warmth between Jaskier’s thighs. His cock was soft, but thickening against Geralt’s cheek. “You’re so good you know? You’ve held it in all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier combed the fingers of his free hand through Geralt’s hair, tugging just slightly at the ends, teasing. Geralt let his eyes squeeze shut, savouring the rush of sensation as he pushed ever deeper into the crease between Jaskier’s hip and thigh where the musk was strongest. He could feel more than hear the rumbling growl that was rattling from the depths of his chest. His want was untamed and overflowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take what you need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Given Jaskier’s assent, Geralt eagerly turned his head with parted lips and swallowed down his cock, right down to the root. He loved it like this, when Jaskier was just barely swollen, when he could feel him slowly harden from the tight heat of Geralt’s mouth alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was heady, kneeling there fully clothed. The dull ache of the stiff wooden floor beneath him and the soft warm skin surrounding him. The intoxicating salt on his tongue and the slight sourness of sweat in his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was overwhelming, almost. Too much and not enough all at once. A paradox that Geralt never quite managed to unravel. In truth, he didn’t even know what to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can practically hear your thoughts from here, you know?” Jaskier tucked his thumb beneath Geralt’s jaw and tilted his head. “Be quiet, love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His touch skated down the long line of Geralt’s neck, sliding further, until his fingers slipped beneath the back of Geralt’s shirt and paused there. A scorching palm pressed to the witcher’s spine. Geralt was could do nothing but obey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t guess at how long he knelt before Jaskier, tucked safely into his lap. It could have been hours for all he knew. Days, perhaps. The world outside their room could have fallen to dust and it wouldn’t have mattered to him. Not when Jaskier’s fingers danced nonsensical shapes into his shoulder blades. Not when his other hand teased through his hair adoringly, nails scratching at his scalp, sending shivers along his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not when Jaskier was hot, and hard, and leaking in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His jaw ached before long, throat raw from the intrusion. Geralt could feel the saliva coating his chin and dribbling steadily down his neck. It was soaking Jaskier thighs and the bedding beneath them, a sticky mess of fluids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Geralt grew restless, eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arousal was a persistent thrum in the pit of his stomach, but it was building. Geralt pressed the heel of his palm hard against his crotch, where his cock was trapped, drooling beneath his breeches. He pushed his hips into it, a smooth wave of motion. There were sounds forcing themselves out of his mouth, muffled and wanton, no matter how hard he tried to stopper them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier hummed appreciatively at the growing vibrations around his cock. He brought his hands together to cup Geralt’s face, thumbs pressing into the damp skin beneath his witcher’s eyes. Eyes that sluggishly opened to meet Jaskier’s gaze. Eyes that shimmered in the scant light of the room, glazed over and unfocused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you growing restless?” Jaskier murmured, a slight breathlessness to his words. Geralt made a deep rumbling groan, head bobbing in some semblance of a nod. “Shh now, it’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier anchored his feet against the floorboards and pulled his length halfway out Geralt’s mouth, before rolling his hips forward, sinking his cock down to the hilt once again. He continued like this, with his hands guiding the movement of Geralt’s head and his hips setting the pace, fucking into the sloppy mess that was between his witcher’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a debauched sight Geralt made as he eagerly swallowed around every inch of Jaskier cock, wholly unmoored by the pleasure, frotting relentlessly against his own hand and the floor beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, </em>you’re so pretty like this, you know? You feel so good. So wet and tight, ah-” Jaskier closed his eyes, head falling back in ecstasy as he chased after release. He pulled Geralt’s face as close as he possibly could, grinding into him for those last glorious seconds before he tumbled explosively over the edge with a shout. His thighs twitched incessantly as he came deep into Geralt’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the kind of release that left him shaking even after it had passed, ears ringing and eyes blurred. He dazedly pulled himself from Geralt’s mouth, delighting in his blissed out expression that remained on the witcher’s face. Jaskier leaned in to kiss his brow, then the corner of both his eyes, the tip of his nose. Geralt was positively vibrating beneath his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come now, my love, let’s get you settled.” Jaskier whispered. He pulled his shirt up over his head and used it to quickly wipe away the mess on Geralt’s cheeks and eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With much more care and attention, he also stripped Geralt of his shirt, them helped him stand on shaking legs, before coaxing him out of his trousers, which were saturated with sweat, the inside filthy with Geralt’s come. Jaskier pressed a kiss to both of his hips and wiped him clean once again with his discarded shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier eased himself back onto the bedding and Geralt followed him. Tucked himself up against Jaskier’s side with his face pressed into the warmth of his bard’s chest. The steadying thrum of the heart beneath him was calming. So too was Jaskier’s hand at his thigh, the other in his hair and the lips on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between one breath and the next, they were slumbering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't remember how to end things, I'm very sorry 😂 I hope you enjoyed! x</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/and_in_blue">Come follow me on Twitter, it's a fun time</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>